The Twin
by RedHal
Summary: 10 years ago, Danny's twin brother was killed in a car accident.  However, thanks to a bit of luck and the bond of twin brothers, the accident that made Danny a halfa jolted his brother halfway back to life creating a second halfa.
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Summary: 10 years ago, Danny's identical twin brother was killed and is now a ghost. Now, thanks to a LOT of luck in positioning, the accident that half killed Danny shocked his twin half back to life. So, instead of the accident creating one halfa, it created two. Will Danny get to see the results of the other half of the accident and be reunited? How will Sam and Tucker react to TWO Dannys? And the most important question of all: will Jack and Maddie accept what Fate has in store for them?

_**The Twin**_

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

It was a perfectly normal….whatever…in the ghost zone. Ember was rehearsing, Skulker was polishing his weapons, Walker was tending his prison, Johnny and Kitty were on Johnny's bike riding the wind (if there was wind), Youngblood was building a pirate ship, and everything else was doing their own thing.

"Hi Youngblood" a four-year old voice said

Youngblood turned and groaned at the youngest ghost in the Ghost Zone

"Hi Davy" Youngblood said though trying not to roll his eyes. Before Davy's arrival, Youngblood had been the youngest in the ghost zone.

Davy Phantom had died at the tender age of 4 due to a car accident. He had been on his way home from pre-school with a neighbor carpooling him. However, the car was destroyed as was the boy's body.

However, despite being a full ghost, Davy wasn't like the other ghosts. He remembered life before death and went through periods of depression where he would want to go see his parents, big sister, and twin brother who had been sick that fateful day. For a few years after the accident, Davy and his twin would continue talking to each other, mainly through his twin's dreams. The twin had felt guilty about not being there for his brother when he died, but Davy had forgiven him. After all, it wasn't the twin's fault that he had the flu.

But as time went by, the twins' connection vanished. Even though Davy still remembered bits and pieces of his past, he couldn't remember names for the afterlife of him. Clockwork, the ghost who had taken the frightened ghost boy in, had told Davy that the twin was growing up and moving on with life, but will never forget the brother deep in his heart.

Davy had numerous times tried to get a glimpse at his family through Clockwork's screen, but that damned all-knowing ghost was too quick.

"Wanna play?" Davy asked Youngblood

"Can't. I'm building my pirate ship. When I'm done, you can play pirate with me though"

"Okay. When will you be done?"

"Uh…" Youngblood said and looked at his skeleton parrot.

"MONTHS from now" the parrot said

"Oh. Okay" Davy said before flying off to see if anyone else wanted to play.

After what seemed like hours, Davy sighed and sat on a floating rock. Nobody wanted to play with him.

He noticed Johnny and Kitty riding by, but knowing they were so wrapped up in each other, they wouldn't want to play with him

0000

Meanwhile, on the flipside of the dimension in the real world

"Hold on!" a 14 year old goth girl walked up to a 14 year old boy in a white with black trimmed hazmat suit

The boy looked like an older inversed version of Davy Phantom. His name was Danny Fenton and little did the other two 14 year olds in the room know, he was once the twin brother of Davy before the boy's death. However, Danny had neglected to tell his best friends about the twin due to the fact he didn't want to relive the pain of loosing his very first best friend

The girl, Sam Manson, took off the Jack Fenton (Danny's dad) face from the chest and put on a black cool looking D that didn't fully loop so it looked more of a P in a D.

"What's with the P in the D?" Tucker Foley, Danny's male best friend, asked

"Would you rather have him walking around with his father's face on his chest?" Sam questioned. "Besides, I think it gives the suit more personality. It's more Danny Fenton than Jack Fenton"

"Thanks Sam. It DOES look better than Dad's head" Danny said before turning to the big hole in the wall and walked in.

0000

Back in the ghost zone,

Davy was bored. Everyone was busy or annoyed with him. He wished his brother was with him. Not that he wanted his brother dead. Far from it. He just wanted his ever-there playmate.

Suddenly, he felt something funny like a spark. Then seering pain causing him to scream.

Kitty and Johnny turned and gasped as a new man-made portal appeared right where the youngest ghost in the ghost zone had been bored-ly sitting

"DAVY!" Kitty shouted

"SHADOW!" Johnny instructed

The shadow under his bike came to life (relatively) and went up to the screaming boy. The screams sounded as if there were two of him and the younger scream started sounding as if it was getting older

Shadow wasn't able to get too close due to the brightness of the forming portal. Suddenly, a teenage version of Davy fell from the portal. Kitty, out of instinct of being the boy's babysitter for 10 years, flew up and caught him.

A bright white ring formed around him and traveled up and down his body revealing a black-haired teenager wearing a white shirt with a blue oval and blue jeans

Johnny and Kitty looked at each other especially at the fact the boy now had a heart beat.

00000

Meanwhile,

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker shouted as Danny came crashing out of the portal trying to breath

His hair was a snow-white color and his eyes were a glowing green. Not to mention his jumpsuit was now a different color

"Dude? You okay?" Tucker asked as Sam tried to help Danny stand

As if to answer, Danny went intangible

"You're a…ghost" she gasped

"WHAT?" Danny exclaimed as if quickly recovering "I can't be a ghost!"

He ran to the mirror and looked himself over.

Suddenly, the white rings formed and traveled up and down his body turning him back into Danny Fenton

"What the heck?" Danny swore

Sam walked over to him and checked his pulse

"You still have a pulse" she said

"Maybe it was just a one time thing" Tucker suggested

"Maybe" Danny agreed though he wasn't so sure

0000

Back in the ghost zone,

"What's happened to him?" Kitty asked Clockwork as the now teenage Davy was laying on the floor at Clockwork's lair

"It's quite simple" Clockwork told her as he showed her the scene of what had happened on the other side of the portal. "David's twin was also trapped in the portal. Due to their twin status, had it been just the portal turning on or anyone else other than Davy's twin, Davy would have been vaporized. However, the life force of the twin switched which half of Davy's ghost form"

Kitty, Johnny, and Shadow blinked

"You have two pies. Apple and blueberry" Clockwork said very slowly after slapping his head. "The blueberry is Davy and the apple is his twin. The portal forming on top of them, split both in two. Because of the ecto-tricity involved, two of the halves switched. So the apple is half apple and half blueberry and the blueberry is half blueberry and half apple. Davy is half ghost/half human and his twin is half human/half ghost"

"Then why'd he age?" Johnny asked confused

"Because his twin brother is now 14" Clockwork said "And until the two make skin-to-skin contact, Davy will be a 4 year old trapped in a 14 year old body. However, it can take a while for Davy to wake up"

TBC


	2. The Best Christmas Ever

**Chapter 2: The Best Christmas Ever**

Three months later,

Davy Phantom had woken up a month ago and needless to say he was shocked at the knowledge he had partially returned to life. However, Clockwork 'forgot' to inform him that it was the cost of half of Danny's life.

Davy sat down on a chair after making sure there was no chance of another portal forming. Lately Clockwork had been acting really weird…weirder than usual that is.

Suddenly, Clockwork walked/floated in holding what looked like a high-tech thermos

"What's that?" Davy asked

"A ghost that exists outside of time" Clockwork said "Luckily, the ghost's younger self has vowed never to become the monstrosity in the thermos"

"Who is it?" Davy asked

"The ghost in the thermos is known as Dan Plasmius" Clockwork said "He is the merge of the two other halfas who were formed as humans"

Davy nodded. He had heard of the two other halfas, but hadn't met them yet. Vlad Plasmius was a halfa of 20 years and Danny Phantom had been a halfa for 3 months. Both were humans who had their D.N.A (whatever that was (Remember. He has the mind of a 4 year old))) fused with ectoplasm

However, something about Danny Phantom had bothered Davy ever since first hearing about the guy.

"Clockwork?" Davy asked "Is Danny Phantom…the reason I'm half alive?"

Clockwork nodded

"He's also the reason you weren't vaporized in that accident" Clockwork said

"I want to see him" Davy said "Not the evil him because that's not really him, but him as he is now"

"All in good time David" Clockwork told him using the boy's REAL name "I know you're eager as you've probably sensed that he is the key to get your mind up to speed with your body, but it is not time. He had just fought his ultimate enemy and needs rest"

"Can I at least see what he looks like!" Davy asked

"You will know him when you see him"

"This wouldn't happen to be the reason everyone suddenly hates me now would it?"

Clockwork merely smirked knowingly knowing that Davy hated it when he did it

0000

A month later

Davy was getting much better at controlling his new ghost powers and he was now eagerly looking forward to the Christmas party in which he was FINALLY old enough to attend.

He couldn't help but to smile. In life, he hated Christmas. He couldn't EXACTLY remember why, but he did remember hearing a lot of fighting during this time of year.

He was now flying around the ghost zone in his ghost form just to get out of the lair

"Santa, No Santa, Santa, No Santa! Every YEAR!" a semi-familiar voice shouted

Davy turned and followed the sound of the yells and the ecto-blasts.

He found a teenage ghost with a shopping bag. The ghost had white hair and had on a black with white-trimmed hazmat suit.

Davy blinked and looked again. It was like he was looking at himself from behind

"AND I'VE HAD IT!" the other ghost shouted

"Excuse me" Davy said when he saw the other ghost blow up a toy Santa

The ghost turned and Davy felt like he was looking at a mirror, mainly because the other ghost was doing it too

"Y-You wouldn't happen to be Danny Phantom would you?" Davy asked

"Yeah" Danny said looking like he was figuring out who this look-alike was but couldn't believe it (especially since it had been around the holidays when he last saw him)

"Why are you blowing up Christmas decorations?" Davy asked

"Because I can't stand Christmas" Danny told him. "For 14 years I've had horrible experiences with the holidays. Some more gruesome than others. The worst being on the last day of school before the holidays when I was four. I was sick and because Mom and Dad were arguing, the neighbor went to go pick my brother up from pre-school…they never returned"

Seeing his double look so depressed, Davy placed a hand on his shoulder. Something clicked in his head as memories and knowledge entered his mind. Danny also winced as lost memories returned. They doubly winced as their twin connection was reestablished

"Danny/Davy?" the two ghost boys chorused

Smiles formed on their faces and they hugged each other

"How come I've never seen you in the ghost zone before?" Danny asked his long-lost twin

"Well, I was unconscious for half the time because I got stuck where a man-made portal was forming. It's how I aged from a 4 year old to a 14 year old. Then I've been trying to figure out how to work my new abilities because the shock brought half of me back to life. I haven't returned home for two reasons: I wasn't sure how Mom and Dad would react and I was a 4 year old trapped in a 14 year old's body"

"That couldn't have been fun" Danny said

"I'm okay now" Davy said with a shrug. "So Mom and Dad are still at their annual Santa fight?"

"Yeah and it's getting harder and harder to deal with. And this keeping the fact I'm Danny Phantom from them isn't helping" Danny groaned

"If it'll make you feel any better, you can spend Christmas with us" Davy said. "We have a Christmas Truce in the Ghost Zone. No fighting whatsoever"

"So I get Christmas off?" Danny asked excitedly

"Yep" Davy said knowing what all his brother does having heard the stories from the others

The two were silent as Danny debated. On one hand, spending a happy Christmas with his long-lost twin brother was a dream come true. On the other hand, their parents and sister would miss him.

"Let me tell Jazz first" Danny said making up his mind

"The more the merrier" Davy said indirectly inviting her. "Unless…Jazz hates ghosts like Mom and Dad do"

"Are you kidding? Jazz has been a bit of a help by covering for me whenever I have to go ghost" Danny said as he offered a hand towards his brother. "Wanna come home for a few?"

Davy smiled and grabbed his brother's hand. The two halfas zoomed through the ghost zone and landed in the Fenton Work's lab. The two then turned into their human forms.

"I see a replay of a 'Torture Jazz' moment" Davy smirked when he realized that he and his brother were once again wearing identical outfits (with Davy's oval being blue and Danny's being red)

"Forget Jazz. Tucker's always going on about how me and Sam are lovebirds" Danny said getting a sense of vengeance

"But you wouldn't mind being lovebirds though, right?" Davy teased

Danny gapped at his brother

"Twin telepathy was re-established" Davy reminded him

"Right" Danny said uncomfortably. "Don't say a word about it"

"I won't" Davy promised

The two walked out of the lab. Everyone was still out shopping.

So, the two halfas went to the mall.

"We don't know them" Danny groaned when he heard his parents arguing about Santa in front of the mall Santa and Jazz was trying to be the peacemaker

Suddenly, Dash and Kwan walked by and Dash did a double take

"AGGGHHH!"

"DOUBLE THE GEEK!" Kwan yelled as the two ran away screaming

"You'd think they'd seen a ghost" Davy said with a smirk

"Don't worry. Dash may be popular, but he's an idiot. And so's Kwan" Danny said before turning to about where the parents were arguing which could be heard from the door "I'm going to go save Santa"

"Good luck" Davy said not really wanting to freak out their parents just yet.

No sooner had Danny left, a 14 year old African American boy with glasses and a red beret walked up to Davy

"Hey Danny. Get some of that Holiday Anger out?"

"Uh…yeah" Davy said "I feel better though"

Meanwhile with Sam,

Sam was passing by the Fentons. Danny and Jazz were back to back trying to push their parents away from each other

"Where's a cookie when you need one?" Jazz asked Danny

"Don't look at me" Danny said under his parents' argument. "I can only duplicate halfway without the ecto-suit

Sam rolled her eyes. If every Christmas was like this for Danny, it was no wonder he hated it

She walked over to the food court where Tucker was going to meet her. She froze when she beheld the sight

Tucker was with Danny.

Sam ran back to the corner she had just rounded and saw Danny one nervous breakdown away from revealing he was Danny Phantom. She turned back to the table with Tucker and saw Danny

_But I thought he said he hadn't mastered duplication!_ She thought frantically.

She suddenly thought of an excuse and walked up to him.

"Danny?" she asked "Have you been near the Fenton Ghost Catcher again?"

"Uh…No?" Davy said wondering what the heck that was

"Why do you ask, Sam?" Tucker asked

Davy held in a gasp. So THIS was his brother's crush. He had to admit, she wasn't too bad looking, but not his own type.

"Look around that corner. I might just be seeing things" she said

Tucker got up and looked.

"Why are there two Dannys?" Tucker asked

"Danny didn't tell you?" Davy asked though he did understand why

"Tell us what?" Sam asked dangerously. "Who the heck are you?"

"The name's David Fenton. But everyone calls me Davy. I was killed 10 years and 5 days ago to date in a car crash. However, four months ago, I got trapped in a forming man-made portal in the ghost zone which allowed me to become a halfa thus giving me half my life back."

"four months ago?" Sam asked "Not when Danny…"

"If both of us hadn't been in the portal at the same time, whoever was would have been vaporized" Davy told his brother's friends

"So…you're Danny's older brother by 10 years?" Tucker asked

"No" Davy said "The shock that brought half of me back aged me. I was 4 when I died."

"Wait…so if you were four when you died and you've been dead for 10 years…you're Danny's TWIN!" Sam realized

Davy nodded

"How come he never told us?" Tucker asked

"Let's see…I died around the Christmas holidays, I was his only best friend for the first four years of his life, we had been together FOREVER as we're identical twins…I certainly wouldn't want that constant reminder"

"No wonder Danny doesn't want to tell his parents about the half-ghost issue" Tucker mused

"So what brings you out of the ghost zone?" Sam asked as she sat down

"Pranking my sister, Wanting to see my home again, pranking my sister, allowing Danny to invite Jazz and perhaps a few friends to the celebration of the Christmas Truce Party, and did mention pranking Jazz?"

"You really like to prank her" Sam pointed out

"We did it all the time." Davy said fondly "Its what little brothers did to their big sister. You know… screw the Christmas party!"

He got up and went around the corner and saw his family together. Jazz and Danny had given up and just watched with embarrassment

"HE DOES!" Jack yelled at Maddie

"HE DOESN'T!" Maddie retorted

Davy walked over on the other side of Jazz and sighed

"Just like ten years ago" he said before turning to his sibling "on the count of three, lets yell 'shut up'"

"Good idea" Danny agreed

Jazz looked at Davy and then at Danny and then back at Davy

"I thought you still haven't worked the kinks out of your duplication power?" she asked

"I haven't" Danny said. "You remember Davy"

Jazz turned back to her other younger brother.

"But…but….you died ten years ago!" she gasped

"Glad you remember Jazzy" Davy said with a smirk

"But…you were four. How'd you age?"

"He was also caught up in the accident that gave me my powers" Danny explained, for the first time GLAD his parents were making spectacles of themselves "It made him half alive"

"So you're back?" Jazz asked

"If Mom and Dad will have me. I'm still technically half dead"

Jazz hugged him tightly

"Jazz! Air!" he chocked. "I'm in human form!"

"You're the one who showed up" Danny reminded his brother

"Let's get our parents in on this" Jazz said before the three of them cleared their throats

"SHUT UP!"

It didn't work

"In hindsight…we probably should have tried that when we were younger" Jazz mused

"We need something to distract something. Something that they share a mutual interest in" Davy mused glad his mind was now a bit more mature than it had been when he was four.

"We'll be back" Danny said getting an idea and whispered it to his twin

The two Fenton boys ran into the bathrooms and came out as the ghost boys. Danny floated behind Maddie and Davy floated behind Jack

"HEY!" both Phantoms shouted

"YOU!" the parents shouted and pulled out their weapons and pointed them to the ghost boy that they were looking at. Seeing that the other was looking the wrong way, they checked behind them and saw a duplicated ghost boy

"How are you doing that?" Jack asked

"Long story" Danny said with a shrug as Davy crossed his arms

Maddie looked at the two boys. They looked like they could be twins. However, they probably died at different times as one of them had on a jumpsuit and the other was in a black shirt with a gold oval on the chest and gold jeans and black and turquoise tennis shoes

"You know, you ghost hunters blame US for scaring people" Davy pointed out. "Yet look around you at all the scared faces"

"That's because you're here!" Jack pointed out

"We came because we heard a kid was scared of something" Danny argued

"Besides, ghosts have a Christmas truce. No….schemes or fighting during the holidays. We're just here to lecture"

"I thought you jumped from 4 to 14. Not 4 to 40" Danny teased

Davy responded by sticking his tongue out at Danny

"That age jump was NOT part of my plan for that day" Davy retorted "YOU were genius who got himself trapped in that damned thing that just HAD to open where I was sitting"

"Hey. I thought that damned thing was busted. And it wasn't MY idea to put the on button INSIDE"

"Oh well" Davy said with a sigh before smiling at his brother "What does it matter? We're together again."

"Yeah" Danny agreed with a similar smile "For Christmas…say! We should get Plasmius a cat!"

"Did I miss something?" Davy asked

"You have no idea and you're better off clueless" Danny told him

"Like you are when it comes to a certain _friend_ of yours who's name rhymes with 'ham'" Davy teased

"David" Danny warned

"Don't you use my real name, **Daniel" **Davy retorted

"I think they forgot why they're here" Jack told Maddie

"I think you're right" Maddie said

"So are they" Jazz said picking up where her brothers left off. "Ever since I can remember, every Christmas except that ONE had been you two arguing over the existence of Santa. Did you know that Danny HATES the holidays because of you?"

"WHAT!" Jack and Maddie exclaimed

"No Fenton hates the holidays!" Jack defended

"Danny does. And so did Davy until…the incident" Jazz said "Danny's hatred grew when you only mourned Davy's death that ONE year when it happened. He felt like you didn't care about Davy anymore. And sometimes I wonder that too."

The two ghost brothers stopped arguing to hear the parents' retort to that

"Oh honey" Maddie said. "Of course we still care about Davy. Just…it's easier to deal with the pain for us by moving on. But we will always love him the same way we love you and Danny"

"Now that our work is done, we have a Christmas Party in the Ghost Zone to get too." Davy said "Especially since this is my first Christmas back with my brother"

Davy then gave his sister a look that clearly read, 'you wanna come?'

She smiled and shook her head to indicate that the twins needed more time to catch up

TBC


	3. Enemies Turned Friends

**Chapter 3: Enemies Turned Friends**

Two months later,

Danny was walking home from school when he felt his ghost sense go off. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned.

"Boo" Davy said materializing as he floated upside-down in his brother's face unaware that one of the three girls that was crushing on Danny was spying.

And of course the spy was one of the two girls crushing on Danny FENTON and was a 9th degree black belt ghost hunter.

Valerie gasped when she saw the ghost materialize but then froze. The Phantom look-alike wasn't dressed as Phantom usually did.

"Davy" Danny groaned. "You know if you tried that with Dad, you'd get an ecto-blast from his Fenton bazooka in his face"

"Only if he remembered to charge it" Davy said flipping over and landing on the ground. "By the way, Plasmius said that he's going to make you his apprentice one of these days and kill Dad and marry Mom"

"He told you to tell me?" Danny asked

"No. He thought I was you" Davy said with a laugh. "Oh. And I did what you asked and got him a cat. He named it Maddie"

"Twisted Froot-Loop" Danny said in a knowing tone as he and the ghost continued their walk

"So…where's Tucker and your girlfriend?" Davy asked

"You're as bad as everyone else, you know that?" Danny asked

"Danny. Where we might have had 10 years apart since my death," Davy said putting his arm around his brother. "You're still my twin"

"Excuse me?" a voice came behind them

Human and ghost whipped around and saw Valerie Grey looking stunned

"Danny. I didn't know you had a twin" she said

"Well, when we were four he was involved in a car accident that involved a gasoline truck. I had been sick in bed that day" Danny explained before introducing them as if Davy wasn't a ghost. "Davy, Valerie. Valerie, Davy"

Valerie was still stunned that her crush had made friends with a ghost…especially when his parents hunt them. But then again, this WAS his brother.

"Not much of a conversationalist, are you?" Davy teased as he checked her out causing him to get elbowed by his brother. Davy found himself thinking that Valerie was pretty hot

"Well… just… ghosts ruined my life" she said "Danny Phantom and his ghost dog most of all"

"Ghost dog?" Davy asked. "Looks like a small puppy half the time, can change into a large guard dog, Axion dog-tag?"

"Yeah" Valerie said

Davy laughed

"That's just Cujo. Kitty gave him to me, but after I was knocked out by the creation of the Fenton portal, he vanished. He must have come to the real world"

"So…he was YOUR dog? Not Phantom's?" Valerie asked

Davy nodded

"Last time I ever let…whoever was puppy sitting take care of him. And thanks for telling me Phantom had him. Now I know never to go to him if I need a pet sitter"

Danny kicked his brother in the heel as Davy and Valerie laughed

"Have you met Phantom?" she asked

"A few times. Nice guy" Davy said "A bit on the stressed side though, but I know what it's like to be only half ghost"

"Half ghost?" she repeated "But I thought…"

"The incident that knocked me out," Davy explained. "It halfway brought me back to life. I just haven't had the guts to face Mom and Dad yet"

"I keep telling him they'll be thrilled" Danny put in

"You won't tell, will you?" Davy asked Valerie

"I won't." she said before getting a sly look on her face. "For a price"

"How much?" Danny sighed

"Just a few things" she said walking a bit closer to the Fenton twins before realizing something. "First, do you have a human form? If so, let me see"

The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and Davy turned human. Danny HAD on more than one occasion considered telling Valerie the truth.

Valerie's mouth dropped at the resemblance. Danny and Davy weren't just twins. They were IDENTICAL twins. And if Davy's human form's looked like Danny, and Davy's ghost form looked like Phantom's, then that meant….

Danny Fenton…Danny Phantom. HOW did she miss THAT!

"Please don't tell Valerie" Danny begged knowing the look she was giving him as she was figuring it out

"Don't worry Phantom" she said crossing her arms. "There's just two more prices to pay"

"What?" Danny asked hated this being blackmailed

"One, I get some answers. But not now" Valerie said to Danny before turning to Davy. "Two, you, me, Nasty Burger, 7 p.m. tonight, just the two of us"

"You want to go on a date with my brother?" Danny asked confused

"You heard me" she said to Danny. "I always thought you were kinda cute, but since you're with Manson, whether you know it or not, as your brother has the same face, I want to know if he has more boyfriend potential than you"

"Despite that we're half ghosts?" Davy asked

"Worth a shot since the fact that your dog ruined my life was only an accident" She said before winking at Davy. "See you at 7"

The two Fenton boys gapped at where Valerie had vanished

"How'd you get a girlfriend before me?"

"Because you're too scared to admit your feelings to the one girl you want" Davy answered a bit stunned. After all, a year ago, he had only been a four year old ghost for almost 10 years

Danny playfully punched his brother in the arm with a smirk

"So…now that you're getting a human girlfriend, going to fess up to the parents?" Danny asked

"You're going to keep on me until I do, aren't you?"

"Yep. I want my brother back. And so does Jazz"

"I'll tell you what" Davy said. "When you tell them YOU'RE a halfa, I'll tell them that I'm back"

"You know you're evil, right?" Danny said sarcastically

"Well, you know what Dad says about ghosts, and I AM half ghosts" Davy said teasingly

Suddenly, blue mists escaped from their mouths. The two smirked at each other, ducked behind some bushes and transformed into their ghost forms and took off to deal with the ghost

"Oh great" Danny groaned when he recognized the ghost. "It's Annoying the Kid"

Davy smirked as he recognized the cowboy ghost riding a skeleton horse

"Looks like he's over his pirate faze" Davy said fondly

"You know Youngblood?" Danny asked

"Know him? He was the closest kid my age in the ghost Zone" Davy said. "I haven't seen him since that fateful day since I was still in recovery by the time he finished his pirate ship. He didn't particularly care for me since I was six years younger"

"And now you're almost five years older" Danny reminded his brother.

"Let's stop him from making those kids look crazy" Davy said as he and his brother flew down. "HEY! YOUNGBLOOD!"

The cowboy kid turned and blinked at the two Danny Phantoms.

"Hey Phantom. Care to join the ruckus?" Youngblood offered

"Don't you have anything BETTER to do than terrorize innocent children?" Danny asked

"Hmmmm….No" Youngblood answered

"Wanna try that again?" Davy asked

"Wait a minute…." The horse said gasping. "Youngblood. Take a look at that outfit"

Youngblood looked the second Phantom over and gasped with recognition

"DAVY?" Youngblood exclaimed "Wow! You grew up fast?"

"The years just caught up to me as the blast brought me halfway back to life" Davy said with a shrug.

"Cool!" Youngblood said. "So how'd you meet Phantom?"

"He's my twin brother" Davy said "But I've heard that you two have already met"

"Yeah" the two said awkwardly having been previous enemies but found they had a common friend in Davy

"C'mon you two" Davy said "Shake hands. I won't have my first two best friends as enemies"

"And yet I can be enemies with Dad's friend?" Danny asked

"That's because Vlad's trying to kill Dad" Davy said "Youngblood just makes you look nuts"

"fine" Youngblood and Danny said as they gripped hands

"Now," Davy said. "Youngblood, try not to terrorize kids and kidnap adults. And Danny. If Youngblood gives you grief ignore him"

"Deal" Danny said before turning to Youngblood. "If you don't mind my asking, Youngblood…what's with the pirate and cowboy getup?"

"Didn't you ever pretend to be something cool when you were younger?" Youngblood answered "Mainly what you wanted to be when you grew up"

"Yeah." Danny confirmed. "Last time I PRETENDED was being an astronaut."

"COOL!" Youngblood said before turning to his horse. "C'mon! Let's go back home and try THAT out!"

The horse gave Danny a glare that said 'Now look what you've done' before the two vanished

"Easy enough" Davy said with a shrug before turning to Danny. "Okay. I'm going to prepare for my…my…"

"Date?" Danny offered mockingly.

"And tomorrow we'll tell Mom and Dad I'm back" Davy said

TBC


	4. The Reunions

**The Twin 4: The Reunions**

The next morning,

Danny was sleeping soundly as he knew his brother was out and about dealing with the ghosts

He was suddenly woken up by, of all things, a rooster crow.

"What the heck!" Danny asked from the floor when he saw his ghostly twin laughing as he floated

"Sorry. I've always wanted to try that ever since I saw _Peter Pan_ on Clockwork's screen. Living with the Master of Time DID have its advantages…despite the fact he wouldn't let me use the stupid time staff" Davy laughed

"How'd the date go?" Danny asked teasingly

"Valerie's a cool girl" Davy said. "That A-list group had some nerve dumping her. Did you know she's a 9th degree blackbelt?"

"I had a feeling with the number of times she's tried to shoot me" Danny told him. "But I don't mind. I agree. She is cool. I just wish Sam and Tucker trusted her more"

"Well, now that I managed to convince her that not all ghosts are evil, she's good" Davy said before sighing "Now how do we convince Mom and Dad?"

"Well, there are two ways to do this" Danny figured as he pulled out two sheets of paper that had writing on it and handed them to Davy. Davy read over the options in silence.

"It might be safer for the second one." Davy figured as he took a deep breath. "I can't believe after 10 and a half years, I'm FINALLY going to be reunited with my parents"

"You'll do fine Bro" Danny said before they figured out the details of the plan.

Danny got out of bed and went downstairs with his brother floating alongside him

Sure enough, Jack and Maddie Fenton were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Luckily, it was Saturday so Danny didn't have school

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad" Danny said cheerfully

"Morning Danny" Maddie said

Danny heard his brother gulp which he took as his signal

"Um…Mom…Dad…there's something you should know" Danny said.

"Does it involve ghosts?" Jack asked

"Oh yeah. But I think you'll like this one" Danny said

Silence

"That was your cue" Danny told the thin air

"Sorry. Freaked out a minute there" Davy said as he rematerialized

"You're the ghost from the mall. Danny Phantom's brother!" Jack exclaimed

"Actually Dad…" Danny said before going ghost himself

Both parents' mouths dropped as they looked at the two brothers. Their SON was the ghost boy! Why didn't he tell them? How did this happen?...but wait…if Danny Fenton's Danny Phantom and David Phantom was his brother, then…

"We'll discuss you being a ghost later, Young Man" Maddie told Danny before going up to Davy and hugged him "My little Davy"

"Not so little anymore though." Jack said proudly before getting a confused look. "I thought ghosts don't age"

Danny and Davy looked at each other worriedly.

"Well…" Davy said. "It's a long story."

"We have all the time in the world" Maddie said

0000

4 hours later,

Vlad Masters, somehow managing to have no knowledge of Davy Fenton, landed on the Fenton front porch to try to put his newest scheme to attempt to kill Jack, marry Maddie, and make Danny his apprentice.

He knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by Jack

"V-MAN!" Jack greeted happily. "What a great day for a reunion!"

"Pardon?" Vlad croaked unaware of Danny and Davy exchanging a smirk and Danny changing into Danny Phantom and then flying upstairs

"Hello Vlad" Maddie said

"Hi" Davy greeted his brother's enemy

"Hello Daniel" Vlad said

Jack started to correct him, but Davy gave his father a look.

"Oh. Son." Jack said. "Get that invention I was showing you a while ago. I want to show Vlad"

"T-That's quite alright Jack" Vlad said nervously

"Nonsense" Maddie said catching the hesitation and remembering that her boys said something about how they weren't the only halfas in existence, just the only two good ones (Dani's not around)

Davy ran into the kitchen. Danny took that as his cue and he came down the stairs as Danny Fenton

"hi Vlad. Long time no see. Heard you got a cat"

"It's my sister's cat" Vlad lied

"Sure." Danny said unfazed

"Didn't your father send you to get an invention?" Vlad asked

"Got it right here" Davy said as he entered

Vlad looked between the twin Fentons

"Vlad?" Maddie asked "Did we ever tell you that Danny was a twin?"

"No. I believe you forgot that little detail"

"Yep" Jack said as he put a hand on a shoulder of each son. "Little Davy had been killed in a car accident 10 and a half years ago, but thanks to Danny and the Fenton Portal, he's back with us"

"So…one of your son's a ghost?"

"Mathematically speaking" Maddie said

"Huh?" Vlad asked not sure what that meant

"And I thought **I **was bad at math" Danny laugh

"Vlad" Davy said slowly. "One half plus one half equals one whole"

"I know THAT. But Half what?"

"Ghost" the Fentons chorused, with Danny giving Vlad a smug look that told all

Danny had told them that he was Danny Phantom and now Vlad had nothing over him.

And judging by the fact that Jack was still thinking he was friends with Vlad told the villain that Danny had kept his secret….so far

So much for his plan to blackmail Danny

0000

The next day,

The Fentons were in the Specter Speeder with the exception of the two ghost boys who were flying on either side of it. The family landed in front of a large clock tower and the Speeder doors opened

"This is interesting" Maddie said writing something down on a notepad making a note that there was an atmosphere here so that humans could breath. "No specific need for special suits"

"You think that's interesting. Check this out" Danny said going human and then walked right through a wall the way a ghost would do in the real world.

"That looks like fun!" Jack said as he followed his son in

"In the ghost zone, humans are the ghosts" Davy told his mother and sister as they used the door. When they got inside the entry, Davy found his father and brother waiting for them. "How'd you learn about the whole humans being ghosts here?"

"When I got on Walker's bad side," Danny explained. "Sam and Tucker came to the rescue. They rammed the speeder right through the wall but did no damage"

The family walked into the main part of the building to see a child-like ghost looking at a screen

"I've been expecting you five" the ghost said without turning.

"Clockwork. Stop freaking my parents out with your 'all knowingness'" Davy said

"Very well." Clockwork said turning around and then transforming into a middle-aged ghost

"Mom. Dad. Jazz." Danny introduced "This is Clockwork. He's the Master of Time"

"He's been taking care of me these past ten years" Davy added

"I cannot thank you enough for looking after my lost baby" Maddie told the ghost

Danny decided to keep his mouth shut about the fact that Clockwork had also saved their lives

"Actually, I've been keeping an eye on both Danny and Davy" Clockwork said turning into an old man "Ever since Danny saved the future, he's been put under my watch"

"Saved the future?" Davy asked his brother who was finding his shoe very interesting.

Flashback

"_A ghost that exists outside of time" Clockwork said "Luckily, the ghost's younger self has vowed never to become the monstrosity in the thermos"_

"_Who is it?" Davy asked _

"_The ghost in the thermos is known as Dan Plasmius" Clockwork said "He is the merge of the two other halfas who were formed as humans"_

End Flashback

"Danny?" Jack asked

"It's a LONG story" Danny said

"Apparently in the bad future you guys get killed and Danny looses his mind and becomes a bigger fruitloop than a certain halfa" Davy said

"That's only because the evilness of the fruitloop overtakes my fragile mind" Danny said. "Luckily, nobody died and I now have enough sense to go anywhere BUT to that creep"

"I don't think we want to know" Maddie told Jack

"Yeah" Jack agreed

"Besides" Danny said. "I think it had been my powers that would have saved me so that means I would have had you to knock some sense into me"

"Got that right" Davy said

TBC


	5. The Start of a New Beginning

**Chapter 5: The Start of a New Beginning**

The next week,

"Hey Danny" Tucker greeted his friend who was leaning against the wall in front of the principal's office. "What's going on?"

"You didn't get into trouble did you?" Sam asked

"Nope" Danny said. "Let's just say Casper High is getting a new student"

"You mean?" Sam asked

Danny nodded

"Mom and Dad have accepted both of us for what we are and we're a whole family again. By the way, I'm not sure if I told you or not, but Valerie's in on the Phantom Secret"

"No you didn't tell us!" Sam exclaimed

"How'd she take it?" Tucker asked nervously

"Turns out, Cujo was Davy's and he was recovering from being halfway brought back when the dog came to our world" Danny explained. "She figured that he had a human form which he showed and well, you've seen the two of us."

"So she transferred her anger from you to him?" Sam asked nervously

"Nope. Since the dog was without a caretaker, she realized it was only an accident. Then she asked him out."

"Valerie asked out your brother?" Tucker asked "What's he got that I don't have?"

"Well, Valerie DID say that I was taken, whether I knew it or not, and since she thought I was cute and Davy has the same face, she'd give him a shot. I heard that the date went pretty well. Though I THINK the original purpose was for her to get some answers about ghosts."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Sam said

"Hi guys" Valerie said as she walked up to them

"Listen you" Sam said going all overprotective on Danny "If you hurt Danny OR his brother…"

"Calm down Manson" Valerie said "I haven't talked to Danny since I found out about his little secret"

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Danny asked

"I want you to pass on a message to Davy." She said. "I had a lot of fun on our date and that if you're anything like him, then Sam here is a lucky girl"

"I'm not his girlfriend!/She's not my girlfriend" Sam and Danny chorused

"Anyways," Valerie continued. "I'd like to do it again. He's actually not bad for someone who spent 10 years as a ghost"

"You can just ask him yourself" Danny said as the principal's door opened to reveal Jazz and Davy

"Have fun and stick close to Danny" Jazz instructed Davy

"Yes Mom" Davy said teasingly

She messed up his hair before going her own direction

"Davy's enrolling" Danny said

"Hi guys" Davy greeted as he joined the group.

"Ready for your first day of REAL school?" Danny asked

"Sort of" Davy admitted. Due to the twin connection, he had received all of Danny's memories and knowledge he got from school.

"I have an idea" Tucker said before the group huddled and laughed at the idea. Davy went invisible and the gang went to class

When the bell rang, Mr. Lancer stood in front of the class after Danny handed him the note Davy was supposed to hand in

"Class. We're going to have a new student" Lancer said recognizing the note as Davy went visible on the outside of the door. "Please give a warm welcome to David... Fenton?"

Davy walked in

"PRINCE AND THE PAUPER!" Lancer swore as Dash screamed like a girl and fainted and the jaws of the rest of the class dropped

Tucker, Sam, Danny, Davy, and Valerie laughed

"They took that rather well" Davy said as he sat next to Danny and the twins exchanged high-fives

"I wonder how many times we could have pulled that off if that first accident hadn't happened" Danny mused

"Not long. People would have caught on" Sam said before getting a note via Valerie

_Sam,_

_Remember when I said that I liked Danny? Well, I like his brother a bit more. You'd be surprised how much alike they are as well as how different they can be. When it comes to ghosts, Davy's more relaxed about the subject. And don't worry. I won't hurt him or Danny. Danny's all yours_

_Val_

Sam turned to Val and exchanged a smile before turning to Danny.

As the twins and Tucker laughed at the still stunned looks, Sam realized that Danny looked the most relaxed he's been since getting his powers. Actually…since she MET the boy.

Sam smiled knowing that Davy had been the key to Danny's happiness and was probably even the key to her own. After all, he took the competition for Danny Fenton away and it was painfully obvious Danny was over Paulina.

In fact, if anyone can help her win Danny, it was Davy

The twin was certainly a blessing.

Lancer and the rest of the class recovered and the class got started.

About halfway through, Sam felt another note on her lap. She turned and saw it was from Danny this time. Checking to see if Lancer was watching, she unfolded it and read it while pretending to be taking notes

_Sam,_

_I realized something the other day, but I wanted to talk to you face to face. Meet me tonight at six at the place where we had that fake out-make out. Don't tell Tucker or Davy_

_Danny_

Sam turned to Danny and nodded her agreement

0000

That evening at six,

Sam was leaning on the tree basking in the memory of how she had saved Danny from the Red Huntress just seconds before realizing that it had been Valerie. She smiled at the goofy grin that had been on his face when they pulled out

"Good times" Danny sighed as he materialized as Danny Phantom

"Yeah" she agreed "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"A few things" Danny said turning back into Danny Fenton "First off…I wanted to thank you"

"For what?" she asked

"Because if you hadn't talked me into going into that portal in the first place, I might never have gotten my brother back. For the past ten years, it felt as if a part of me was missing, but it came back…because of you. My family and I can't thank you enough for that Sam"

"Danny. I could have killed you that day." She argued.

"But instead I got powers. Powers that boosted my confidence level so I can tell you this second thing."

"What's that then?" she asked

"It'll be easier to show you" Danny said before touching his lips to hers

Sam was stunned for a second before deciding to bask in the pleasure of the real kiss

"How long?" she asked when he pulled away

"Since the eighth grade." He admitted. "I just thought that since you were my best friend, you'd feel weird about the fact that I LIKED you. Then…yesterday, Davy pointed something out to me."

Flashback

_When the Fentons got back from the ghost zone, Maddie sent the kids to bed as Davy had his first day of school in the morning._

"_That was actually pretty fun" Danny said_

"_I still can't believe you" Davy said_

"_What?" Danny asked_

"_that you can defeat an all powerful you, Paraiah Dark, and all those other ghosts yet you STILL can't tell Sam you like you" Davy said _

_Danny sighed. He knew it was hopeless to tell his twin that he held no feelings for Sam when it was a big fat lie_

"_It would just be too weird" _

"_Danny. There's a chance I'm going to be going steady with a ghost HUNTER. That makes your situation look normal. Besides, I've watched while invisible. She has the hots for you Bro." _

"_You think?"_

End Flashback

"I'm not sure if he was telling the truth, but, I figured it was probably worth a shot" Danny said

"Shame" Sam sighed. "I've LIKED you since the 3rd grade"

"really?" Danny asked. "That long? No wonder you guys are always calling me 'Clueless'"

"True." Sam said with an almost seductive smile. "But you're MY Clueless halfa"

The two shared a kiss totally unaware of the invisible halfa far enough away with a wireless video camera sending the film to a Techno-Geek, a brainiac, and a ghost huntress.

"Pay up Val. They got together before the prom" Tucker said

The End

A/N: I set this thing up for a sequel, didn't I?


End file.
